Dr Phlogiston Saves the Earth
Dr. Phlogiston Saves the Earth is a Victorian sci-fi side-scrolling shooter game. It was released on 27 February 2008, the day of FunOrb's launch. Plot World 1 - Earth Stage 1 - Brighton Introduction :Dr Phlogiston's personal journal, October 18th :I have received an urgent telephone call from Major General Fitzroy of the Royal Guard. It seems there is an unknown fleet of flying ships approaching my city! :I must bring forward the demonstration of my aerial gunboat. :The Major General had me posing for a photograph of my craft while I awaited the arrival of my pilot. :My pilot seems a most peculiar young man. :His name is Captain Piercy. :I hope, for all our sakes, his piloting skills are better than his manners, and his dress sense! Stage 2 - Bath It gets harder :October 20th: Success! My aerial gunboat has proved its worth in the defence of Brighton. The strange invaders were repelled, but it seems they were merely regrouping. I have just received a telegram, from Bath this time. We must fly there immediately to fight off another fleet of these infernal creatures! Stage 3 - London The first command ship :October 23rd: Cpt. Piercy still worries me. He takes far too much delight in pushing my aerial gunboat to its very limits! Another wave of mechanical monsters is fast approaching London. Cpt Piercy can scarcely contain his excitement at the prospect of yet another aerial confrontation. World 2 - Space Stage 1 - Mars Asteroids! :October 25th: After fighting off three separate fleets, we have enjoyed a brief respite. I have used this time to finish off the installation of some new experimental systems. :We must now take to the skies again, this time to leave Earth far behind us. The Astronomer Royal came to see me with terrifying news: he has found the invaders in the empty space above our sky! :Thus to Cpt. Piercy and I rush to the aerial gunboat, to launch ourselves towards them once more. Stage 2 - Uranus Mines! :October 30th: Captain Piercy's demeanour has become far more serious since we flew into space. Perhaps it dawned on him how dangerous this enemy we face is, or perhaps he caught a glimpse, as I did, of the Earth as it looks from this distance. Our home, and everything we have seen or done, can now be hidden from view by a single thumb. Stage 3 - Arkab System Alien starbase :November 4th: I no longer doubt Captain Piercy's skills one jot. We have flown almost to our destination, and he has wielded this craft as a far deadlier weapon than I thought possible. His skills will be tested further still, as another wave of alien craft has been launched against us... World 3 - Alien Stage 1 - Arkab Wastelands If these are the wastelands... :November 7th: I can no longer hear Earth on the wireless. It is no surprise given the great distance. :One thing I can detect, though, is a strange chattering; I assume it to be wireless signals from those...alien...creatures. :I have given Captain Piercy the signals' bearings. Let us see what fate has in store for us... Stage 2 - Arkab City ...what are the cities like? :November 8th: I have modified my wireless equipment to indicate the direction of the strongest signal sources on this alien planet, and we have set course for the nearest of them. I pray it is not yet too late to head off this invasion and save Earth... Stage 3 - Arkab Base The final showdown :November 9th: We barely survived that last attack run. Neither of us can bear to think what will happen to Earth if we do not destroy these invaders once and for all! Powerups Weapons Enemies Difficulty Easy Gives a x1/3 score multiplier. Medium Gives a x1 score multiplier. Hard Gives a x3 score multiplier. Achievements Category:Shooter Games Category:Original Games